


Boys On Film

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So let me get this straight," Chris says. "You got there, realized it was porn, and as you were leaving you tripped and fell onto two dicks and they just happened to get it on tape, right?" AKA: Porn star!Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys On Film

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes a very vague and probably inaccurate portrayal of The Porn Business, so sorry about that.)

" _Fratboy Anal Adventures 8?_ "

Darren squints down at the text message. He's not exactly sure what Chris is asking.

" _Are you writing a new script?_ " Darren types out. " _Because I don't think Disney's gonna pick that one up._ "

" _No_ ," Chris sends back. " _I'm watching porn. Is there anything you want to tell me?_ "

" _...congrats?_ " Darren sends. If Chris is trying to initiate sexting, he's going about it in a really confusing way. He's usually much more straightforward.

" _I don't think I'm the one you should be congratulating. I'm honestly impressed by the fact that your mouth is big enough to fit 2 dicks at once._ "

Darren drops his phone.

-

"Hello porn star," Chris says when he opens the door.

"Shut up," Darren mumbles, pushing past him and collapsing on Chris's sofa heavily. "It's not like that."

"You should really talk to your agent and find a lawyer who can get that pulled," Chris says as he walks over to the kitchen, his voice higher and a little strained the way it gets when he's pissed at Darren but doesn't want to admit it. "I'd hate for your career to go down the tubes because of your secret gay porn video. Your secret gay porn video that didn't even have good production values, and to be honest? Your hair looked terrible."

"Chris," Darren groans from the couch. "It's not like I was hiding some shady porn star past from you."

"Really?" Chris asks, quirking an eyebrow and throwing a bottle of beer at Darren a little harder than what Darren thinks is strictly necessary. "Because that's kind of exactly what it is."

"Any time you want to stop making this worse than it is in your head, I can explain," Darren says, twisting the top off of his beer and waiting for Chris to sit down. He does, but not until he rolls his eyes and shoves Darren over a little. Darren hides his grin by taking a drink of beer, because Chris hates when Darren tells him that he's cute when he's mad.

"Well?" Chris asks.

"I was short on cash when I first moved out to L.A., and Brian worked with this guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who was looking for some actors."

"Some _porn_ actors?" Chris asks pointedly, and Darren rolls his eyes.

"I didn't know that until I got there. Brian still swears he didn't know it was for porn, but I have my doubts."

"So let me get this straight," Chris says. "You got there, realized it was porn, and as you were leaving you tripped and fell onto two dicks and they just happened to get it on tape, right?"

"Look," Darren sighs, putting his beer on the coffee table and dropping his head to the back of the sofa. "I was completely broke and we were trying to get funds to start working on Starship. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and it was just a blowjob."

"Does it still count as just a blowjob if there are two dicks in your mouth?" Chris asks, pursing his lips like he's really thinking about it and not just being an asshole.

"Why are you really upset about this?" Darren asks, ignoring him.

"I'm not," Chris says immediately.

"Except that you obviously are," Darren says gently, turning to face Chris. He puts on his best 'I'm sorry' face, the one he knows Chris can never resist, and reaches for Chris's hand. "I need to know what you're upset about so I can know what I'm trying to make better. It's just kind of what I do."

"I'm not upset," Chris says shortly. "If you want to go around sucking cock indiscriminately, you can be my guest. In fact, I accidentally found this rest stop right off the 405 that might interest you--"

"You're _jealous_ ," Darren says, trying to bite back a laugh.

"I'm not _jealous_ ," Chris says. "It was years ago, it had nothing to do with me. Anyway, you came over here so I could berate you, didn't you? Stop turning this on me."

"Chris," Darren says, voice going soft again, and he squirms a little closer when Chris pulls his hand back. "You won't even let me call myself your boyfriend, and we've been not-dating for four months. Why are you getting jealous about something that happened two years ago?"

" _Darren_ ," Chris groans, "I'm not jealous just because you blew two strangers for cash--"

Darren grimaces. "Can we maybe get over the content of the secret porn video? I get it, I sucked some dick, but right now--"

"Maybe that's your problem right there, Darren, that I can't get over the fact you did porn as easily as you can," Chris says tightly, his ears starting to go red and his body suddenly rigid in a way that makes Darren freeze. "Maybe-- did you ever think that maybe I didn't feel comfortable with you calling yourself my boyfriend because I don't exactly know what being a boyfriend means to you? You're good at all this stuff like having sex without feelings or labels or privacy or exclusivity, but I'm still relatively new to all this. I can't just-- just be your boyfriend when I'm not actually your boyfriend and you're god only knows whose porn star boyfriend on the side." Chris rubs his hand through his hair and grabs Darren's beer, taking a swig and then making a face as he sets it down. "That tastes disgusting."

"I know," Darren says, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. "But do you really think this meant nothing to me? This," Darren waves his hand and his chest feels a little lighter when he sees Chris's mouth twitch in what might be a smile, "you know, whatever we have. Shit, I really like you, Chris. I think we might have massively miscommunicated on what's going on here."

"Shit, I really like you too," Chris says immediately, definitely smiling now, and Darren doesn't even care that he's being made fun of. "And this doesn't _have_ to be-- I'm cool with whatever, okay? I just need to know."

"You're my boyfriend," Darren says, reaching out for Chris's knee just to touch him, fighting the urge to kiss him instead. This is not how he was expecting the porn revelation to end, but it feels like a kind of weight lifted off his chest to say it, to see the way Chris bites back a smile at the words. "If you want to be. Because I want to be your boyfriend, and just _your_ boyfriend. Just so that's clear."

"We really did this backwards, huh?" Chris asks, chewing at his lip, and Darren steals his beer back to take a drink. Chris is still worried, Darren can tell, because he's long been familiar with Chris's nervous habits and Chris is picking at his thumbs the way he does when he's thinking too much.

"Hey," Darren says, setting the beer down and scooting closer, putting his hands on either side of Chris's face and tilting it up. "Look at me."

"I don't have much choice," Chris mumbles, raising his eyebrows. "What with the grabby grabby and all."

"I mean it," Darren says, ignoring him. "I'm in this, okay? This... whatever you want to call it. I'm not going to do any more porn or suck any more dicks. Except for yours. I will still suck your dick," Darren clarifies, trailing off awkwardly when Chris starts to laugh helplessly, turning his face into Darren's hand.

"It's called a relationship," Chris says breathlessly, looking back at him. "That's what we normal people call them."

"Did I mention I'm terrible at relationships?" Darren blurts out. Because he is, and he's still kind of just holding Chris's face and it's starting to get awkward. Usually Darren would just start kissing, but he doesn't think now's a good moment.

"Trust me, I know you are," Chris says, rolling his eyes and swatting Darren's hands away. "So are there any more videos I should know about?" he asks after a minute.

"No," Darren says, and then after actually thinking about it, "Well, okay, there might be some questionable pictures and videos of me at college parties. But I wasn't getting paid for it. Well, unless you count bets, but--"

Chris holds up his hand, his face twisted up in a kind of hilarious combination of horror and amusement. "No, no, just stop. Stop right there. I don't want to know any more about your indiscriminate, slutty past."

"Cool," Darren says. "Because I only remember, like, half of it."

"Oh my god, _stop_."

"That was a joke!" Darren tries. It wasn't, not really. He doesn't think Chris is buying it either. "Would it help if I promised I'm all for an exclusive, private, feelings-packed relationship with you?"

"Maybe a little," Chris says, grinning. "But what would help even _more_ is one of your excellent shoulder rubs, so you should come do that if you want to persuade me to delete that video from my computer."

"Wow, pervert," Darren says, but he's grinning too as he finally gives in and pulls Chris forward, kissing him deep and lazy. He brings his hands back up, cupping Chris's face and stroking his thumbs over Chris's cheekbones as he tilts his head and kisses a little harder, sucking at Chris's lip the way he likes. Darren loves kissing like this, loves knowing just how Chris likes to be kissed, all the little noises he makes and the random spots that work for him, and he pulls Chris closer and closer until Chris huffs against his mouth and pushes at his chest.

"Shoulder rubs, come on, focus," Chris says, his face flushed. "Stop trying to distract me."

"Clearly you've never kissed yourself," Darren says, motioning for Chris to turn around on the couch and lean back against him while his thumbs go to work on the back of Chris's neck, above the collar of his t-shirt. "Shirt off," Darren says suddenly, tugging at the hem of Chris's shirt until Chris huffs and strips it off himself, tossing it somewhere on the floor next to the couch. "Excellent," Darren says, smoothing his hands over Chris's broad shoulders and digging his fingers in, watching the muscles under his hands shift under pale skin. "Jesus, you're tense. How long has it been since we last did this?"

"Too long," Chris says, his voice already lower, a little gravelly like it gets when he's tired or turned on or, more often than not, both. "We spend too much time having sex, I think."

"Or falling asleep into our pizza."

"I did that _once_ ," Chris groans, but the sound turns dirty when Darren digs the heel of his palm into the back of Chris's shoulder. "You could've told me, you know," Chris says after a few seconds.

"What, that you were falling asleep into your pizza? I figured you'd realize after a few minutes of breathing in tomato sauce and pepperoni."

"About the porn," Chris says with a laugh, tilting his head back when Darren starts to work the top of Chris's shoulders.

"Oh. Well hey, man, you don't know. Maybe I was saving it for a six-month anniversary present. 'Oh by the way, honey, did I show you that video of me blowing two guys at once?'"

Chris snorts, elbowing Darren softly in the chest. "That wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"Hey," Darren says, hands stilling. "Haven't I been a good not-boyfriend so far? I'm, like, the _king_ of romance and shit. I've treated you right, haven't I?" Darren can't help the way his voice gets a little whiny at the end and Chris rolls his shoulders under Darren's hands, probably trying to hint that he doesn't want Darren to stop rubbing. Chris can get pretty selfish when it comes to massages, but Darren doesn't actually mind. Chris has really soft skin and Darren's got a lot of love to give.

"That cutesy act doesn't work on me, buddy. Despite popular contrary belief, I am _not_ a moony-eyed 12-year-old girl."

"No," Darren says in a low voice, leaning in so he can drop a warm kiss to the back of Chris's neck, feeling the way Chris shivers under the press of his lips. He trails his lips down to the raised scar on Chris's neck and presses another kiss there, just because he can, and he grins when Chris lets out a shaky breath. "You really aren't."

Chris hums then - something that sounds suspiciously like Teenage Dream - and he leans back heavily against Darren's chest, reaching up to tug one of Darren's hands down so he can start massaging it. Darren buries his nose in Chris's soft hair and moans, taking back everything he ever thought about Chris being selfish.

"I see you're as easy for hand rubs as you are for dicks," Chris says as he rubs at the ball of Darren's palm. Darren can feel his fingers twitch and his stomach jolt with a sudden heat from the hard press of Chris's thumb working over Darren's palm. He almost doesn't realize Chris is making fun of him.

"You're not letting go of this any time soon, are you?" Darren groans.

"Nope," Chris says happily, kissing at Darren's knuckles before letting his hand go. "But okay, I have to know - doesn't it ever get weird?" he asks.

"What?" Darren asks, moving his hand back up to work at the knot in the back of Chris's neck. He uses his other hand to trace down the line of Chris's spine, using his thumb to rub out from it.

"You know, knowing it's out there," Chris says, his nose wrinkling up. "Knowing that people are jerking off to you."

"I don't know, wasn't that what you were doing when you found it?" Darren asks, grinning. "Looking for something to jerk off to?"

"No!" Chris says, way too quickly. "I wasn't _looking_ , per se, for something to jerk off to. I was just... browsing. Minding my own business. And there you were."

"Bullshit, how'd you even find it?" Darren asks, the thought suddenly occurring to him. "Oh my god, what did you search?"

"I searched douchebag," Chris answers, and Darren grins because he's _so_ hit a nerve. Chris never tries to evade unless he's hit a nerve.

"Oh my god, what was it?" Darren asks. "What gets you off, Chris Colfer?"

"Lesbian porn," Chris says flatly. "They must have gotten confused with all the curls and eyelashes and labeled it wrong."

"I think I'd remember if I did lesbian porn," Darren says automatically, because. Well. _Boobs._

"Stop thinking about boobs," Chris snaps, and Darren laughs into his hair. "You're slacking on the shoulder rubs, c'mon."

"Was it the two on one thing?" Darren asks, redoubling his efforts and sliding his hands down to dig his thumbs in at another knot at the base of Chris's spine. "Am I going to have to find someone for a threesome to keep you happy?"

Chris moans, arching his back so that his head tilts back onto Darren's shoulder as Darren works his hands up Chris's spine. The sound is shamelessly sexual and makes Darren uncomfortably aware of how he's been half-hard ever since Chris started rubbing his hand, which makes it even worse when Chris says a few seconds later, "It depends, is Joey up for it?"

Darren sputters, shoving a little at Chris's back. "Low blow, man." Chris cackles a little to himself, and Darren adds, "Okay, but seriously, don't ever bring that up with him because he might say yes."

"Wait," Chris says, twisting around in front of Darren. " _Really_?"

"No. Shut up."

"Did he tell you something?" Chris asks, face completely lit up now.

"I don't like the direction this conversation is going," Darren says firmly, trying to squirm away from Chris when Chris tries reaching for his pockets.

"Oh c'mon, I wanna text him and ask now. He'd totally say yes, wouldn't he?" Chris almost gets Darren's phone but Darren puts a hand to Chris's chest and pushes him back, rolling onto the floor and sliding his phone into his back pocket while Chris makes an indignant sound from the couch.

"Okay, _no_ , you cannot sext my friends, Chris, what the fuck?"

"I wasn't going to _sext_ him, I was just going to invite him over for pizza and beer. Maybe see where the night leads," Chris says, giving him an innocent smile. He's altogether too good at those, Darren has found.

"I hate you," Darren says, getting back up on the couch and leaning back into it.

"Why, are you jealous?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! How did you turn this around into _me_ being the jealous one, you sneaky bastard?" Darren says as Chris crawls forward on the couch and starts to kiss at his jaw.

"Shhh," Chris says against his skin, his breath warm and lips wet. "I was never jealous, now shut up and kiss me."

"Okay, but you were at least a little jealous, though," Darren says, wincing when Chris bites down harder than is necessarily sexy at the sensitive skin under his jaw. Chris settles down on top of him, then, pushing him down into the cushions, and Darren automatically drops his legs open so Chris can fit between them.

"I'm serious, don't ruin this now," Chris says, and Darren slides his hands down to Chris's hips, enjoying the way Chris is all loose and relaxed after the back rub, the way he collapses shamelessly on top of Darren. He tilts his face up and Darren kisses him slowly, eventually reaching up to cup Chris's face and slide his fingers into his hair because he can't help it. Chris smiles against his mouth, kissing back a little harder and shifting on top of Darren until his cock is pressing against Darren's through their clothes, and Darren isn't sure how long Chris has been hard but it totally doesn't matter anyway, because _fuck_.

"Yeah," Darren breathes out for no particular reason, sliding his hand from Chris's hip to his ass to try and pull him closer, and Chris pulls back to laugh into Darren's neck. "Wait, what? _What_?"

"Sorry," Chris says, face scrunched up happily, and Darren kisses him again before pulling back.

"You do that way too often, you know," he says, swatting at Chris's hip.

"What?"

"Laugh at me."

Chris beams. "I laugh at everyone. Including myself. Don't let it give you a complex. And don't stop doing that, wow," Chris says, dropping his head down and huffing out a loud breath against Darren's neck as Darren slides his hand from Chris's hip down to grip his ass, grinding their hips together. "Shit, Darren," Chris groans, tilting his head up to open his mouth over Darren's jaw and suck. The skin's sensitive from how often Darren has to shave it for filming and he closes his eyes and huffs out a shaky breath, hips jerking up.

"Yeah," Darren says again, his brain not working as fast as he'd like it to with Chris's ass underneath his hands, shifting on top of Darren in a way that makes him feel like a teenager again, and before Chris can laugh at him some more, Darren's tilting his head back, waiting for Chris to meet his eyes.

"I'm gonna blow you now, okay?"

Chris bites his lip to stop from smiling so wide, his eyes squinting and bright and his hair sticking out a little from Darren running his fingers through it. It makes Darren's chest go tight sometimes, how much he loves this, how much he loves being the one to make Chris look like that.

"Be my guest, porn star, but you're going to have to let go of my ass first."

"Chris," Darren growls, sliding his hands up to Chris's waist to help push him up.

"Okay, you can't _actually_ get mad at me for that one because it's completely relevant."

"Being in one video doesn't make me a star," Darren mumbles, sliding off the couch and tugging at Chris's ankle until Chris is turned around and sitting up straight so Darren can kneel between his legs, hands already reaching up to get Chris's jeans open.

"Your talent really shone through in that one video, though," Chris says, absently drumming his fingers on Darren's shoulder as Darren carefully unzips Chris before he starts to tug. "The sheer enthusiasm with which you sucked those cocks was--"

"You need to _stop_ ," Darren says with a laugh, tugging hard until Chris's jeans are down to his thighs, and then it's relatively easy getting them off the rest of the way. "Jesus, you're hard," Darren says, eying the way Chris's cock is straining against his underwear, and he can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed that his mouth starts to water, just thinking about it.

"Of course I'm hard, where have you been? C'mere," Chris says, tugging at the front of Darren's shirt, and Darren leans up the same time Chris leans down for a quick, messy kiss that leaves his lips tingling when he pulls back to watch Chris shimmy out of his underwear, his cock springing free. Darren tries to grab for it before Chris is finished kicking his underwear off and Chris laughs, shoving at Darren's shoulder. "Jesus, you're _eager_."

"You know, your dick is pretty awesome," Darren says conversationally, leaning in and dropping a kiss to Chris's knee before grabbing his cock. "Maybe _you_ should do porn."

"Maybe you should shut up and-- ohh, okay," Chris cuts himself off with a gasp, fingers reaching out to grab at Darren's shoulders when Darren sinks his mouth down around Chris's cock, tongue pressing up firmly at the underside of it. "You should just do that. More. _Fuck_."

Darren pulls off and laughs, working his hand up and down now that Chris's cock is slick with spit, and he uses his free hand to grip Chris's thigh. "God, you're hot. I would buy your videos, you know. I'd, like, subscribe."

Chris's fingers slide up to thread into Darren's hair and tug hard, the sting of it making Darren hiss. "Shh. Just suck. You're much more useful to me with your mouth full."

"Noted," Darren says, flattening his tongue and spreading his lips to take Chris back into his mouth again, just far enough before it starts to tickle his throat and then he stays like that, swallowing around Chris.

"Fuck," Chris breathes out shakily. Darren looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes and Chris is already flushed, lips parted and eyes unfocused and dark where he's staring down at Darren.

"Love the way you taste," Darren breathes out when he pulls off again, kissing at the head of Chris's cock before sliding his lips down the side of it. And he does love it, _fuck_ \- loves that it's all he can taste and smell, loves the weight of Chris's cock in his mouth too. Chris grins down at him and strokes a thumb over his cheek.

"That's sweet," he says, "but you need to step it up. I've seen you do better than this now."

"Oh my _god_ ," Darren says, rolling his eyes after he pulls back from Chris's cock. "Are you ever going to let this go? _Ever_? I'm trying to get you off with my mouth, Chris."

"Sorry," Chris says, trying to bite back his laughter and failing miserably. "Sorry, sorry," he gasps. "I couldn't help it. It's your fault for doing porn. But I'll be good now."

"Sure you will," Darren says, letting go of Chris's cock so he can grab Chris's thighs with both hands instead, holding tight and ducking his head to sink his mouth over the whole length of Chris's cock. Chris really is a well-endowed guy, and Darren closes his eyes and squeezes tighter at Chris's thighs when he starts to gag, throat seizing up around Chris's cock. Chris is panting, muscles tight under Darren's fingers, and Darren focuses on the loud rushing in his ears as he lets Chris's cock slide deep into his throat, swallowing when he pulls back and trying to keep his throat relaxed so he doesn't start coughing.

"Shit, you don't mess around," Chris gasps out, his voice gone all breathy and high, strained like he's holding back. Darren doesn't want him to hold back.

Darren pulls off Chris's cock, coughing a little and leaning into Chris's hand when Chris helps him by using his thumb to swipe the spit off Darren's chin even though Darren is past caring how he must look right now. "Fuck my face," Darren says, and he feels the shudder that goes through Chris's body.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man, I'm pretty fucking positive," Darren says, his voice barely more than a growl, and Chris smiles and slides his fingers back into Darren's hair, tugging.

"Your mouth was kind of made for this," Chris mumbles, and Darren glances up as he jerks Chris off slowly and licks his lips, just now noticing how _red_ Chris is, in his cheeks and ears and all the way down his neck, spreading out over his chest. It's really fucking hot, watching him, the way Chris reacts and the way his stomach muscles twitch and clench up with the motion of Darren's hand. Darren shifts on his knees, wishing he could jerk himself off while he does this. He stares up at Chris and slows his hand, squeezing at the base of Chris's cock and then leaning forward so he can brush the tip over his lips and dart his tongue out to flick over the slit, just enough to tease. "Oh fuck," Chris gasps, his hips jerking up the slightest bit. "Stop being such a tease."

"If you insist," Darren says against his cock, licking over the head one more time before he flattens his tongue and drops his mouth around Chris's cock. He's ready for it now, his jaw hanging open and his tongue spread flat against the underside of Chris's cock, and Chris tugs at his hair, putting his head at just the right angle so that Chris's cock slides smoothly into his throat, thick and hard. Darren moans helplessly around it. He _really_ fucking loves doing this, loves having Chris so deep so that he's all Darren can taste, all he can smell, and Chris starts to rock his hips forward slowly, easing his cock in and out of Darren's throat.

"Jesus," Chris breathes out, his free hand cupping Darren's cheek, thumb rubbing at Darren's cheekbone. Darren leans into the touch and moans around Chris's cock, flexing his hands on Chris's thighs and trying to spread his knees further apart so he can get any kind of friction on his own cock where it's still trapped in his jeans, straining in his underwear and pressing hard right under the zipper. He's so turned on, so stupidly close already that he's pretty sure he would be able to come like this if he had something to rub against.

Darren squeezes his eyes shut tight when they start to water, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Chris's thighs and sucking harder, his throat making loud, wet noises as Chris's cock slides in faster. Chris is making noises too - breathy whining and little grunts like he can't help it and it's seriously the hottest thing Darren has ever heard, fuck.

Darren pulls off to cough and lick his lips, and Chris is grabbing at his hair, trying to tug him back when Darren laughs and kisses at the head of Chris's cock, licking the pre-come off his lips when he pulls back again. "You close?"

"Mmhmm," Chris says, still flushed and breathing hard as Darren slowly slides his lips up the side of Chris's cock, where it's still wet with his spit. Chris shudders, pale thighs falling open wider and hips twitching up hard enough that his cock bobs and hits Darren's chin, and Darren finally lets Chris tug his mouth back in place. He sucks Chris in deep, dropping his jaw and letting Chris thrust back in, swallowing around him.

"Yes, yes, god, just like that," Chris babbles, his voice strained. "Right there, right _there_ ," he pants, thrusting up hard into Darren's mouth, and Darren squeezes at his thighs again and sucks around the head of Chris's cock, panting roughly through his nose when his throat starts to burn.

Chris's thighs are trembling beneath his hands and Darren can _feel_ Chris's cock throbbing where his throat is stretched around it. He distantly realizes that his own hips are rocking forward helplessly into the air, and he moans around Chris's cock, trying to suck him deeper even though he's starting to feel a little light-headed.

"Darren," Chris whines, his hand sliding from Darren's hair to cup the side of his face, hips jerking forward unsteadily. "Oh, just--" Chris gasps, and then he starts to come, cock twitching inside of Darren's mouth. Darren swallows around him automatically, sucking until Chris starts to shiver and pull back, his cock sliding out of Darren's sore mouth with a wet, filthy pop that just goes straight to Darren's cock.

Darren gasps harshly, dropping his hands off of Chris's thighs to scramble with his own zipper. He doesn't even bother to push his jeans down, just pulls his cock out of his underwear and starts to stroke, groaning in relief.

"Seriously?" Chris groans from above him, his voice gone all low and rough. "Fuck, Darren."

"I really like sucking your cock," Darren says defensively, wincing at how scratchy his own voice is. He falls forward so he can rest his face against Chris's thigh as he jerks off, fast and frantic. "Keep-- keep pulling my hair, fuck," he gasps out when Chris reaches back down to thread his fingers through Darren's short curls.

"God, maybe you _should_ do more porn," Chris says suddenly, tugging sharply at his hair in a way that makes Darren close his eyes for a second, heat twisting low in his stomach and hand working faster over his cock. "You and your filthy mouth."

"You love my filthy mouth," Darren says breathlessly. "You love it all over you, fuck, Chris--"

"Shh," Chris says, pulling at his hair. Darren thinks Chris might be smiling, but everything's blurry and hot and Darren has to blink the sweat out of his eyes. "Shut up and come, Darren," Chris says softly.

"Yeah," Darren says weakly, his stomach coiling up hot and insistent and so _tight_ , so close already. "Yeah, okay." Chris pulls hard at the back of his hair until Darren lifts his face up and tilts his head back, and then Chris is bending almost in half, somehow managing to reach Darren's mouth and press their lips together hard, kissing deep and dirty and _perfect_. Chris is using every trick he knows, biting at Darren's lips and sucking at his tongue and _tasting himself in Darren's mouth_ , and Darren makes a fairly embarrassing noise into Chris's mouth as the pressure finally snaps and he comes, hot and sudden over his hand, his fingers squeezing and his entire body trying to curl forward with the force of it.

"Shit," Chris says from above him, and then he's pulling at Darren's shoulders while Darren's still trying to gasp for breath, grabbing him under his arms and hauling him up onto the couch and into Chris's lap. His legs are twisted weirdly and he's pretty sure one of his knees is digging right into Chris's ribs, but Chris doesn't seem to mind. He just pulls Darren closer and kisses him, frantic at first and then slower, deeper, until they're mostly just panting against each other's mouths as their breathing evens out.

"Wow," Darren says after a few minutes, pulling back to bury his face in Chris's neck. They're both sweaty and Darren's hand is still kind of covered in come but if Chris isn't going to yell at him for it, Darren can't bring himself to care. "That was... wow."

"Yeah," Chris agrees, rubbing softly at the small of his back. "That was impressive."

"More impressive than the video?" Darren asks, unable to resist, and he pulls back so he can smirk down at Chris.

"Seriously?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to know," Darren says with a shrug before he wiggles his jaw around a little, trying to work out the soreness. "You started this, and now I have to know."

"Right now we'll call it a tie," Chris says, yawning widely in Darren's face. "I'd have to make up a pro and con list and some kind of scoring system to be completely sure, though."

"Dude, come on," Darren says. "That was _amazing_. That was like the hottest thing I've ever done - that was quality dick sucking."

"True," Chris says, sliding his hands down into Darren's undone pants to grab at his ass and squeeze. Darren groans, tucking his face back into Chris's neck at the hot jolt that sends to his cock, even though he's already starting to go soft. "But it was an excellent job on _one_ cock. Who am I to say how that compares to a good job on _two_ cocks? Like I said, I need a scoring system." Darren opens and closes his mouth stupidly for a second, looking at Chris wide eyes until he's absolutely sure Chris is being serious and not just making fun of him.

"You're serious," he says. "You are actually serious."

"I would never joke about something like this," Chris says, a hint of a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, though," he assures Darren, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I'm the kind of judge who takes bribes."

 


End file.
